Secrets Unhidden
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Meg has a secret that she's been able to keep hidden for 4 years. If anyone finds out about her secret she won't be able to be a ninja anymore. What happens when she becomes a genin and is put on a team with 3 other people. Will they find out her secret?
1. Character Information Page

Character Information

Name: Megan Miru

Nickname: Meg

Age: 12/13

Date of Birth: July 1st

Eyes Color: Black/Brown

Hair Color: Orange-Like Blonde

Hair Length: Lower Back

Clan: --------

Kekkai Genkai: ---------

Country From: The Village Hidden By the Moon

Weapons: Alchemy; staffs (lances); guns; etc.

Other Family: none

Other Information: Auto mail built left arm and right leg. Can't send chakra though auto mail, can't transform auto mail, and can't send chakra though auto mail because unlike nerves you can't reconnect chakra connections. Eyes change color whenever you use alchemy. Wears long bellbottom pants all the time to hide her auto mail. Wears long sleeves at least on your left arm to cover her auto mail without having to wear gloves of some kind. Hates wearing gloves. Is quiet but not shy. Is distant and keeps to herself. Doesn't need a transmutation circle. Her pupils have transmutation circles in them. This is why her eyes glow whenever she does alchemy. Also has a tattoo of a heart on her upper right arm.

* * *

PLEASE review and message! I'll try to have the first chapter out by July 3rd, 07 or July 5th, 07. Yeah, I don't work on holidays. (Although I bet you I will. sigh So much work to do)


	2. Chapter 1  Last Days

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Last Days_**

**-Your POV-**

You woke up at your usual time. You had an hour and a half to get to school. You got out of bed and were ready for school in little more then 30 minutes. You grabbed your weapons and was about to walk out the door when you moved your left wrist and then heard something fall to the ground.

'Uh, oh. That didn't sound good.' You thought looking to see what fell. It was a screw for your auto mail. You picked it up and grabbed the screwdriver off of your dresser. You sat at your desk in the corner of the room and put the screw back in tighter this time so that it wouldn't fall out again especially not during school. You tightened the screw as much as you could then put the screwdriver back on your dresser and looked in the mirror. As usual you were wearing a top that had an extremely long sleeve on the left side and almost no sleeve on the right side. The top was black and silver today though. You looked at your pants. They were blue bellbottom pants with black silk going up the sides and a silver dragon wrapped around the right leg. On your feet were your favorite shoes. Your black and blue Vans skateboarding shoes. You looked at your face again. Your hair was put up in to side braids that hung loosely over your shoulders. You smiled at yourself and grabbed the rest of your weapons and ran out the door to school. You had 30 minutes to get there now. You had an hour before. 'Damn. I hope no one took my seat, especially one of those fuckin fan girls. Man they piss me off.' You thought running into the school and to the classroom. Luck for you nobody had taken you seat. You calmly walked over to your seat by the window. You were sitting in the third desk up to the far right. As usual the person who sat to the right of you was Naruto and next to him you didn't know or care. You looked around the classroom curiously.

"Where's Naruto?" You asked yourself then suddenly Iruka walked in with Naruto who was tied up.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that, but tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again." Iruka explained to Naruto. Naruto turned his head away with a "hmph." That seemed to piss Iruka off even more by the looks of it. "Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" Iruka said pointing to the class. Everyone groaned except for maybe 2 or 3 kids you being one of those kids. Everyone got up and formed a line in the front of the classroom. Sakura was the first one up.

"All right, Sakura here. All right, let's do it! Transform!" she said doing the hand sign. She did a perfect transformation of Iruka.

"You transformed into me, good." Iruka said writing something onto his clipboard. Sakura undid the jutsu.

"Yes! I did it! Sasuke did you see that?" she asked happily.

"You know, it's kinda hard for him to miss. You are right in front of him. And why would he care?" you stated. Sakura glared at you then walked to the end of the line.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said. Sasuke stepped up and without a word did a transformation of Iruka. "Uh, good." Iruka said writing something on his clipboard. Sasuke undid the jutsu and went to the end of the line. "Next, Megan Miru." You calmly stepped up and transformed into the Third Hokage. That way no one could tell that you couldn't change your arm or leg. "The Third Hokage? Good." You undid the transformation and walked to the back of the line. "Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called. Naruto started to walk up when Shikamaru started talking.

"This is a total waist of time, Naruto." He said.

"We always pay for your screw-ups." Ino added.

"Like I care." Naruto said walking up. "Transform." He said transforming into a girl with no clothes on with only a cloud surrounding her private parts. Iruka got a nosebleed and fell backwards. You bit your thumb to try and keep from laughing but you couldn't hold in a chuckle or two. Naruto undid the jutsu laughing. "Gotcha! That's my sexy jutsu!" Naruto laughed pointing to Iruka.

"Cut your stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Iruka yelled. He was pissed and irritated.

-----------------------------Page Break-----------------------------

**-Your POV-**

It was the next day at school. Iruka was talking about how the exam was going to work and you really just couldn't care less. You finally decided to listen when Iruka said 'It's time to start the final exam.'

"When your name is called please proceed to the testing room. The final exam with be on the clone jutsu." Iruka said holding up a piece of paper. Iruka began calling names. Naruto had gone too. Iruka finally came back into the room again. "Megan Miru." He called you stood up and walked with him to the testing room. He told you to create at least 3 clones. You did. Mizuki handed you and headband while Iruka said you passed. You nodded in response and took the headband before tying in around your waist. You then walked outside. You saw all of the children get congratulated by their parents. It made you think of your own parents. You remembered your mother. She lived in fear. You hated her. She never left the house and then she died of some disease. She was never there when you got hurt. You remembered your father. She was just plain never home. He was always on missions of some kind. It pissed you off. He was never happy to see you when he was home and he always yelled at you. With him you could never do anything right. And then not long after mother dies he kills himself. He had just given up on life. You hated them both. It was because of them that you had lost your arm and then tried to get it back only to loose your leg also. They made everything so much harder for you. You were glad that they were gone. They were never there anyways. You hated thinking of them so you quickly left the crowed of parents and there children. You saw Naruto sitting on a swing. You started to walk past him but stopped. You never looked at him as you spoke.

"You will pass. You need to try harder, work harder. You fool around to much. Pay attention more and you'll pass." You said and began walking away again. You went over to the training ground in the woods. And began punching and kicking every tree in sight. You stopped maybe an hour later when you felt a presence coming towards you. You headed home quickly because you didn't know who it was. You walked into your house got undress and took a shower. When you got out you put on your pjs. As usual they were long pants and a long sleeve button up the front top, after that you went to bed.

---------------------------Page Break--------------------------

**-Your POV-**

You woke up later that night with a bad feeling. Curiously you went to check it out. You were so busy concentrating on where your gut told you to go that you didn't even change out of you pjs. You just put on your normal shoes and ran out the door.

A few minutes later you came to a place in the woods. There was blood. Your gut told you to go to the left. So you did. Finally you came across Naruto hiding behind a tree while Iruka and Mizuki were talking. Apparently they didn't know Naruto was there.

"Huh, you really believe that dribble?" Mizuki asked taking the giant ninja star off of his back. "Iruka, I was going to save you for later, but I changed my mind." He said getting the giant ninja star ready to throw at Iruka. "Your finished!" he called. You jumped out of the tree you were in and elbowed Mizuki in the gut making the giant ninja star fly off into the woods. Naruto had come out from behind the tree now. Mizuki stood up.

"I'm not completely sure what's going on here, but you're not going to hurt Iruka or anyone else." You said coming to stand up straight.

"Megan!" Iruka called from behind shocked.

"Megan, why are you protecting Naruto? Naruto is a beast." Mizuki started. You looked back at Naruto. He was upset and ashamed. He wouldn't look at you.

"Oh? And what kind of beast is Naruto?" you asked with a smirk.

"Mizuki don't! It's forbidden! You can not tell her!" Iruka called.

"Naruto is the 9-tailed demon fox!" Mizuki shouted. You laughed. Everyone looked at you confused.

"Demon? Ha! No, I think you're mistaken. Naruto can't be a 9-tailed demon anything. Why? Because look at him." You said going to stand next to Naruto while pointing at him. "The only kind of demon Naruto could be is a demon that could pull pranks. And from what I've heard about the 9-tailed fox...He didn't pull pranks." You said with a laugh. Naruto smiled. "I always thought there was something different about Naruto, only because I saw that tattoo on his stomach once when he was training. I looked into it and found that it was a sealing jutsu. That's when I figured it out. There was something sealed inside of Naruto. After that I never gave much thought to it." You paused, thinking about everything. "Hm. So there's a demon fox in Naruto." You said taking a few steps away. Naruto looked shocked and afraid.

"Ha! It's true! You should be afraid! Naruto is the beast!" Mizuki shouted. You suddenly ran up to Naruto from behind him and jumped on his back. Naruto who was holding a scroll in his hand let go and grabbed your legs on instinct. He looked over his shoulder at you. You smiled.

"Naruto? A Beast? Never. A beast would hurt people. Naruto wants to help them. He the exact opposite of a beast. So weather or not he has some demon inside of him or not. I'm still proud to call Naruto my friend. Because Naruto is going to be the next Hokage! Right?" you looked from Mizuki to Naruto.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted. You smiled and got off of him back.

"Go for it Naruto! Show this fool what you can do!" You shouted smiling while picking up the scroll Naruto had dropped. Naruto nodded and did a hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" he said as millions of Narutos' appeared.

'He did it. He past did it. They're solid clones!' you thought happily. Mizuki looked around at all of the Narutos' and ended up falling on his butt.

"If you're not coming..." one Naruto started.

"Then we're coming after you!" another Naruto finished. Mizuki screamed. He was afraid.

'What a wimp.' You thought as all the Narutos' beat Mizuki to a pulp. Naruto scratched the back of his head after he saw Mizuki.

"Sorry, I guess you over did it." He said.

"Awesome job, Naruto." You said with a smile. "And congrats! I'm out. I gotta get at least a little sleep before school. See you there!" you said leaving. Naruto looked at you confused as you left.

By the time you got home it was almost 6:30 in the morning. So you took a shower and got ready for school knowing that Naruto would be there. You smiled to yourself as you went to school. It took you about 15 minutes to walk to school. You entered the classroom and looked around. Only Sasuke was there. You looked towards the clock on the wall. It read 7:32 am.

'School starts at 8a so I've got a little bit. Everyone is going to start showing up soon.' You said taking your normal seat. After a while other kids started to show up. You finally decided to see who was here. So you looked away from the window and around the room. Today Sasuke was sitting next to you and Naruto was next to him. Naruto was talking to Shikamaru. Hinata was looking at Naruto and Chouji was eating. You heard running coming closer towards the room so you looked towards the door pretty sure you knew what it was. The classroom door suddenly flow open and Sakura and Ino were pushing and shoving to get through the door. Finally the 2 of them came through at the same time, both yelling 'I'm first!' as they came in. Then they started arguing about who was first. 'Why the hell does it fuckin matter who was first?' you asked yourself. Naruto looked back at Sakura and Ino with some stupid looking look on his face. He was blushing. Sakura and Ino finally stopped fighting and Sakura looked around the room. Obviously she was looking for someone. 'Sasuke probably.' You thought as her face lit up as she saw Sasuke. She came running up towards Sasuke and I pushing Naruto out of the way as she did.

"Uh, hi Sasuke." Sakura said. Sasuke just looked at her. "Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked as Ino came up.

"Back off forehead, I'm sitting next to Sasuke." Ino said grabbing Sakura's arm.

"I was here first." Sakura argued.

"I walked into the classroom before you did. Everybody saw it." Ino argued back.

"Dream on." Sakura said as other girls walked.

"Actually I got here before either of you." One girl said.

"So did I. I'm sitting next to Sasuke." Another said.

"No I am!" yet another girl called. Sasuke looked towards the front of the room again ignoring them. You sighed irritated.

**-Hokage's POV-**

A few jonin and I watched Iruka's class. Some girls were fighting over who was going to sit next to Sasuke and Sasuke himself was just ignoring them.

"Most promising new student; Sasuke Uchiha. Is that him?" One jonin behind you asked looking into the globe.

"Yes, he's the one." I said watching the scene in the globe.

"He's the only survivor left of the Uchiha clan." Kurenai said.

"That's right." I said looking at her.

"Hmm, Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said watching the globe.

**-Your POV-**

Naruto suddenly got onto the desk and looked at Sasuke. Their faces were only inches apart. Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other and when the girls saw this they got mad and started glaring at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. Naruto just looked at her then back at Sasuke. Lightning sot between Naruto and Sasuke's eyes.

"Yeah, this is great!" The guy who was sitting in front of Sasuke said moving his arm and hitting Naruto. Naruto lost his balance and fell onto Sasuke.

"They...They kissed." I mumbled shocked. All the girls' eyes went wide. Naruto and Sasuke both started chocking and spitting. I pulled out the water bottle I had grabbed this morning. "Here." I said to Sasuke. He looked shocked for a minute but quickly took it and drank most of the water. By now all of the girls were glaring at Naruto and ready to kill him. Suddenly Naruto stopped choking, coughing, and spitting as gasped.

"Danger." He said looking behind him to the girls.

"Naruto...You are so dead." Sakura said.

"Hey, it was an accident." Naruto said putting his hands out in front of him defensively. You stood up.

**-The Hokage's POV-**

"Hey, isn't that Megan Miru?" one of the jonin's asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"So it's true. That she's Naruto friend?" Asuma questioned.

"Yes. She proved that when she helped Naruto out with Mizuki." I explained.

"Yeah, I heard about that." Another jonin stated.

"Megan Miru, huh?" Kakashi stated looking at the globe.

**-Your POV-**

"You're finished." Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"Hold on." Naruto said nervously.

"Ok, children. Break it up." You said coming to stand in front of Naruto who had backed up off the desk.

"Children?" Ino asked angrily.

"Yes, children. I hate to let you all know this but Sasuke is NOT your's or anyone else's. Why don't you try to get to know him before you decided you like him." You stated. That just pissed the girls off more. "Naruto back up against the wall." You said only loud enough for him to hear. He nodded and backed up as the girls came running up towards you. You kicked and punched just hard enough to get them to back off but not enough to hurt them or to make them pass out.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I watched as Meg stuck up for Naruto. She was fighting all of the girls without even breaking a sweat. Her fighting style was unusual though. 'Normally when you're right handed you tent to kick more with your right leg. But she kicks more with her left leg. For that matter she doesn't kick with her right leg at all.' I thought suspiciously. I watched her punch the girls. The same thing that applied to kicking applied to punching to. The hand you write with is the hand to tend to fight with. It was unusual. I had never noticed it before. She only uses her left leg and right arm when she fights. Even when she's blocking, she doesn't use her right leg or left arm.

**-Your POV-**

You continued to fight trying to be careful about how you move. You don't want anyone knowing about your auto mail. No one knew. Not even the Hokage. It wasn't there business. And you knew for a fact that they wouldn't allow you to be a ninja if they found out. So you couldn't let anyone know or find out.

---------------------------Page Break-----------------------

**-Your POV-**

After you fight Iruka came in and you all sat down. You sat next to Sasuke, Sasuke sat next to Sakura, and Sakura sat next to Naruto.

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you all faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin; first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be grouped by a jonin; an elite ninja." Iruka explained.

'3 people huh? I'll have to be careful.' You thought.

"Well, someone gotta be in Sasuke's group." Ino said to Sakura who was sitting in front of her. "I wonder who." She continued.

"I don't know." Sakura said calmly trying to hide her anger. Sasuke made a 'hm' noise to the idea of groups of three.

"We want each squad to have an equal amount of strengths and abilities. So that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." Iruka said and began announcing who would be with whom. You didn't really pay attention until he would reach someone you knew. "Team 7; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..." he paused and Naruto cheered while Sakura's head fell on the desk. "Megan Miru..." He paused again. Naruto cheered again while Sakura head fell on the desk again.

"I'm doomed." She said.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finally finished. This time Sakura cheered and Naruto's head fell on the desk.

'Wait...I thought he said groups of 3?' you thought.

"Next squad 8; Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Iruka said. Sakura turned around to face Ino and did a 'victory' sign. Ino glared.

"How did you get in his group?" Ino asked angrily.

"I don't get it. What do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special." Shikamaru stated. You turned around.

"You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru." Ino said. "Don't you get it?" she asked.

"No, I don't get it, cause I'm not a girl." He answered. Ino sighed.

"Excuse you, Shikamaru. I'm a girl and I don't understand it. It's a fan girl thing." You butt in. Shikamaru and Ino looked at you.

"You are so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing. I hate to be one your squad." Ino stated. You laughed.

"Oh man, your one to talk about jealousy. You and Sakura. Are you blind?" You laughed.

"Now squad 10; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara..." Iruka started. Ino gasped.

"Ha! Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?" Shikamaru asked. You laughed. Ino growled.

"And Choji Akimichi." Iruka finished. Ino grabbed her head and slumped down in her seat.

"Uh, not food boy too." She mumbled unhappily.

"Those are all the squads." Iruka said and Naruto stood up.

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto asked pointing to Sasuke. Sakura glared.

"Hm, Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create an equal group we put the best student with the worst student." Iruka explained. Naruto growled.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way." Sasuke said calmly. You stood up.

"Megan? Is something the matter?" Iruka asked. Naruto and Sakura looked at you.

"No, I just have a question." You stated.

"Ok, go ahead." Iruka said.

"You said that we were being put into groups of 3. Yet our group has 4 people in it. I can't help but say I'm a little confused." You explained.

"Well, to make your group even since we put the best student with the worst student we had to put in a student who was good at ninjutsu, and taijustu. Sadly they were already put in other groups. There were only 2 students left, you and Sakura. You're best at Taijustu while Sakura is better at ninjutsu. So we had to put you to together. Therefore your group has 4 people in it." Iruka explained.

"Oh, Ok. Thanks!" You said nicely and sat back down.

"After lunch you'll meet your new jonin teachers. Until then class dismissed." Iruka stated and everyone grabbed their lunched and left the classroom. You left the classroom and headed towards a nearby tree just outside the school. You saw Sasuke in the window of one of the school rooms. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were on a balcony across front the window. You could see them too. Suddenly you looked up and saw Naruto jump into the classroom window Sasuke was in. After a few minutes Sasuke reopened the window and came out. He had beaten Naruto without even breaking a sweat.

'What? Sasuke's good, but not that good.' You thought to yourself and headed up towards the classroom.

When you got to the classroom you saw Sasuke way laying on the floor tied up. You got a rather shocked look on your face. He was trying to free himself from the ropes.

"You need some help?" you asked nicely kneeling down. You took the tape off of his lips and smiled as you went to untie the ropes.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Sasuke finally asked as you worked on undoing the ropes.

"Sadly, no. But I can tell you where he might be. Find Sakura and most likely you'll find Naruto." You stated as you got the last knot out of the rope. "There you go." You said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." Sasuke said a left the room. You went out to find Sakura or Naruto whoever came up first. After a few minutes you found Sakura sitting on a bench blushing. A few seconds later Sasuke came walking up towards her. She quickly stood up.

"Oh, Sasuke your back! Don't be so shy you bad boy. Are you ready now? You know mentally prepared, because you know I am. I'm raring to go!" Sakura blabbed.

'What the hell did Naruto do to her?' you thought as you watched the scene from the trees. Sasuke just continued to walk past her.

"H-Hey, wait a minute!" Sakura called when she noticed Sasuke was walking past her. Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked.

"Oh, see there you go, changing the subject again. Anyway Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he's so annoying. It's because he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father; no one to teach him right from wrong." Sakura started.

'Stop. Don't say another word. You no nothing of what you're talking about.' You thought angrily.

"Think about it. He just does whatever comes into his head." Sakura continued. Sasuke glared.

'Doesn't she get it? Does she know anything; anything at all about Sasuke? She's getting into a subject she has to right to.' You thought.

"If I did things like Naruto forget it. I mean my parents would get mad and I'd get in trouble. So of course I don't do it." She continued. Sasuke's glared deepened and you quietly jumped out of the tree. "But if you don't have parents to tell how would you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone." She kept going.

"Alone. Isolated. It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it's like to be alone." Sasuke finally said. You stepped out of the trees.

"W-Why are you saying that?" she asked.

"Because he knows. What it's like to be alone. You've gone of into territory you should have never seen. You should know what you're talking about and who you're saying it to before you say it at all." You paused you were upset, for yourself, for Naruto, for Sasuke. "The pain of being alone. Is something you'll never know. You're lucky. You have parents who care about you." You paused again. "You shouldn't speak of things you no nothing about. You shouldn't act like you know someone or something when you don't. You don't know Naruto at all. He likes you and I have yet to see why. Naruto deserves so much better then you." You finished walking up to the school and going inside to the classroom. You had a good 15 minutes to calm down before anyone came in.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I listened to Meg. She was right. But how? How did she know? Doesn't she have parents? I could tell that Meg was trying not to cry. Her voice was filled with anger, sadness, hate...I almost felt bad. Meg stopped and walked past me with her head down. She walked up to the school and went inside. After that I went to find Naruto again.

**-Your POV-**

15 minutes past quickly enough and the children came in. Groups of students were taken by their new jonin teachers. You all waited about 45 minutes until Naruto decided to pull a prank. Naruto put a chock board eraser in between the wall and the door. Sakura walked up to him to get a better look.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"That's what he gets for being late! Surprise!" Naruto said jumping off the stool he was standing on.

"You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that." Sakura said.

"Leave him alone, Sakura. He's not going to listen to you." You cut in never looking away from the window. Sakura didn't say anything, because she knew that you were right.

"Hn. Our teachers a jonin; an elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke asked looking up out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right! You're so clueless, Naruto!" Sakura stated.

"Why don't you say your own opinion instead of agreeing with Sasuke all the time?" You suggested looking towards the door as it opened. The eraser fell on the jonin's head and Naruto started laughing.

"I got him! He totally fell for it!" Naruto laughed while pointing at the jonin.

"I'm sorry sensei. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that." Sakura said trying to act innocent.

"God. Would you stop lying to yourself, Sakura!" you stated annoyed as you stood up. The jonin bent down and picked the eraser up off of the floor and put in on the choke board ledge.

"Hm. How can I put this? My first impression of this group...You're all a bunch of idiots." The jonin said.

"Glad you have an opinion, but guess what. I don't care." You said coming to stand at the front of the classroom. To say the least, you weren't in a very good mood.

The jonin had taken you all to the school roof. He sat on the railing while you, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto sat on the steps in front of him. Sakura was on the far left, the Sasuke, then you, and lastly was Naruto.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time." the jonin suggested.

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we suppose to say?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that." The jonin said lazily.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's suppose to work." Naruto suggested.

"Me?" the jonin asked trying to sound surprised while pointing to himself. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." He stated.

"That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name." Sakura stated getting an agreeing nod from Naruto.

"Ok, it's your turn." Kakashi stated. "Girl with the blonde hair, you first." You sighed.

"My name is Megan Miru. You can call me Meg. I like to train, sing, listen to music, write, draw, etc. I hate people who talk about things that they no little to nothing about or understand. I also hate people who piss me off. My dreams for the future..." you paused to think for a second. "No idea. My hobbies..." you paused again. "I don't really have one." You said smiling.

**-Kakashi's POV-**

'Well, Meg has grown up rather differently then most girls her age. No hobbies? No dreams?' I thought a little shocked.

"Ok, boy in the orange, you next." I stated.

"Believe it, my names Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant Raman in a cup and I really like the Raman Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the cup. My hobby is eating different types of Raman and comparing them, and my future dream is...To be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody; somebody important!" Naruto said playing with his headband the whole time.

'Hm. He's grown up in a very interesting way.' I thought.

* * *

Thank you for reading the 1st chapter. Please, **NO FLAMES**! I don't mind _suggestions_ on how to improve, but I don't want your insults! Keep them to yourself! Thank you. Also...

_**I'M NOT GOING TO BE HERE FOR A WHILE!!!**_

Okay, here's the deal. I hate to tell you all this, but I'm going to be gone for a while and **_NONE_** of my stories will be updated for a while. I'm finally writting/typing up the YYH script so I don't have to write it up everytime I make a new story that fallows the actual storyline. So, until I get this done I won't be working much on any of my other stories. Again, I'm sorry and hope to be back soon. But believe me, I **_WILL_** be back. I should be completely finished typing up all the episodes by the end of September maybe October at the latest. But think about it, once I get this done story chapters will be coming out left and right. I'll **_DEFINATLY_** be able to get chapters out quicker. And that mean you'll be able to see what happens sooner. So please, just be patient for me. Remember I will be checking my messages and c-box the minute I get back! And if I don't have tons of messages telling me how much you all miss me and want me back **_NO NEW CHAPTERS_**! Okay? So message and comment me!! Anyways, talk to you all soon!

For those of you who don't read my updates on my homepage I'm posting it here. Thank you and **PLEASE** make sure you read the **_ENTIRE_** message!!


End file.
